The following descriptions and examples are not admitted to be prior art by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Hydrocarbon fluids such as oil and natural gas are obtained from a subterranean geologic formation, referred to as a reservoir, by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, the formation may be stimulated via hydraulic fracturing. Monitoring and controlling the propagation of the hydraulic fractures has taken on increased significance in recent years due to regulatory and environmental concerns. One method used to monitor the propagation of a hydraulically induced fracture is to monitor the emission of micro-seismic events which occur as the formation responds to the increasing hydraulic pressure. These naturally occurring source events can be detected and located using seismic monitoring techniques.